


Sleep Spent

by Skylark



Category: ICO (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, One Sentence Ficlets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Three 1- to 3-sentence flashfics.





	

**Ico/Yorda**

Ico stands on the lonely beach, his lifeboat bumping in the waves beside him, cups his hands to his mouth, and shouts. His voice echoes off the water.

It’s the first time Yorda doesn’t come running—so he runs to find her instead.

\--

**Queen - > Ico**

She’s crushed the feeling of recognition so many times when she catches sight of these boys with their stubbed horns and wild eyes—but it always hurts.

\--

**Queen - > Ico**

She won’t let a boy with horns sacrifice everything for a glowing girl in white; she’ll stand guard for eternity—kill a thousand children if she must—to make sure the cycle is never repeated. _Never again._


End file.
